The Indian dragon
by Amogirl13
Summary: America. Home of elves, pixies, trolls, dragons and many more. How can one expect nothing to change! When the Indian dragon decides to visit, things go from peaceful to hectic. Friendships made, enemies return and lies are said. All I can say is this is America. Future generation. Not as bad as summary makes it seem.
1. Leaving India

**I do not own the show or the characters. Please enjoy:)**

* * *

Has anyone ever told you 'You're on fire'? It usually means you're on a roll but when my Baba says it he literally means _I'm on fire._ Usually it's when my mama or papa say it that it causes problems because right after they say it red hot flames erupts in my mouth. That's one of the worst parts of being a dragon.

Yeah me and my mama are dragons. So is my grandfather, Baba. Though the worst part of it all is that my papa and eleven older brothers aren't dragons. I don't have any younger siblings and I don't have any sisters so I'm on my own. Well, actually, I have Baba my dragon trainer, but on my missions I'm always on my own.

Here's my family in case you get confused. Baba; Grandfather, my dragon trainer and favourite male next to papa. Mama; Mother, my saver from papa's many rules on me. Papa; Father, the man who over protects me and forbids me to leave India. Aadi, Omar, Pallab, Ali, Pavak, Pavar, Bhanu, Ravi, Chandak, Sameer, and Fatik; Siblings(all older), stupid jerks that tease me to no end. Minka; Cat, my families 300year old dragon guardian and my good friend. Then there's me, Jazmine Bocka, the one and only Indian dragon.

* * *

So as of right now, I have ever come up with a fool-proof plan to escape India for a while. Well here goes everything.

I walk into our kitchen. Papa is sitting by the fire praying. He notices me, finishes his prayer and turns to face me. I start to fiddle with my chakra.

"Papa, can I please visit America?" I ask in hindi

He looks at me puzzled.

"My flower, why do you wish to leave our beloved India?" he asks sternly in hindi

Like I said when I introduced my family, My papa forbids me to leave India for the fear that he won't be able to protect me. I'm the Indian dragon though, so nothing can really hurt me. Papa doesn't and hopefully never will know that, however. All he will ever see me is as his little and only Jasmine flower. I know he wants to protect me but he won't let me do anything aside from go to school and visit Baba. I need freedom.

"I really want to see and meet cousin Spud," I tell him

Then Mama walks in the kitchen. Just as I planned, now I am definitely going to America. This has to be the best day since I became a dragon. Literally nothing could bring my mood down.

"Who's 'cousin Spud'?" asks Mama in hindi of course

"He's my adoptive older brother's only child," explains Papa to Mama

Mama is now joyful. Mama always insists that I must know and live with all of my relatives for at least a year because she believes that a good Indian girl must know all her family. So I know this time won't be any different. How I love Mama.

"Well, if that is the case I say we send Jazmine to America to visit for a year," she said then looks at Papa's nervous expression and adds,"With Baba and Minka, of course."

Papa calmed down a lot after Mama added that last part. He sighs and finally says to my delight.

"Fine, as long as Jazmine is back in exactly one year after she leaves."

I smile widely for a moment then give both Mama and Papa a hug before going to my room. As soon as I was sure no one would see or hear me, I started to dance and jump around. My parents hate it when I do this but I don't care. I'm on cloud-9 and I'm not coming down.

In case you haven't guessed yet, I'm not normal. I don't have any friends here because I'm so 'different', so that's another reason to go to America. Now back to me. My parents are super strict on rules, dislike intensely people behaving silly, hate pranks and are super religious. So I've been a rebel for like ever! At school, I pull pranks, get involved in fights and do protests against hinduism. I'm also the teacher pet. Perfect grades, perfect attendance and so on. I love skateboarding more than anything but my entire family, even my brothers, hate it. So I enter competitions in secret and I always win them. I love being different.

Anyway, As soon as my mama, papa and brothers went to sunset prayer (something I'm too young for), I got rid of my chakra and robes. I put on my jeans and tank top I hide along with my sneakers and bolt out to practice. When I skate I practice my already fluent english, a language forbidden in my house. No one knows I speak it so I plan to keep it that way until I reach America. I hope I go soon.

* * *

Mama, Papa and my brothers wave goodbye to me and Baba as we board the plane. It's been one week since Papa said I could go and I'm thrilled. This is the last time I'll be seeing India for exactly one year. I'm officially moving out and I happier than I have ever been.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I will described my ocs in my profile if you ever wonder about them. Thanks and goodnight. **

**Peace out peps,**

**~Amogirl13 **


	2. Meeting the future generation

**I do not own the show or the characters in it. Enjoy;)**

* * *

"Who are they again?" I ask Spuds

"According to dad, they're my cousin, my cousin's grandpa from his mother's side and the family's cat," answers while scratching his head to remember them.

* * *

Hi, I'm Nathan 'Nate' Long. The new American dragon. The kid I'm talking to is Arthur P. Spudinski jr. We just call him Spuds though. He's one of my best friends. My other best friend is Dixie Wilkins. And before you ask why we're best friends it's because of our parents. My dad, Dixie's mom, Trixie, and Spud's dad were best friends forever and they wanted the same for us.

* * *

Spuds just lives with his dad because his mom called his dad a loser and left him for the star football player from when they were in middle school. She said she wanted Spuds to come live with her and her new husband but he refused by making such a fuss until they gave him back to Spud. His biological mom never contacted either of them after that. They didn't care about this much after all this had happened only a few months into Spuds life. My dad told me the story.

* * *

Dixie lives with mostly her mom because her dad is always travelling with his job as a music manager but he is always there for them when he is needed. Since she spends so much time with her mom she is constantly rapping and reminding me and Spuds of the stories our dad's tell us about her mom did at our age. It can get annoying at times.

* * *

Anyway, we are currently in the skate park. One more detail my buds know I'm a dragon. It sort of comes with our parents being childhood friends.

* * *

"Do you know them at all, Spuds?" asks Dixie while on the half pipe.

Me and Spuds are watching her and waiting for our turn when he answers.

"No, not really. All I know is that grandma adopted a 10 year old Indian boy when Dad finished middle school. They became close over the years, then when he was like 18 he met a girl in India. They left, got married and had like 5 kids. Now one of them is coming to live with us for a whole year!" says Spuds while kicking a soda can across the skate park.

I look at him. He looks pretty out of his ever present happiness that gets on Dixie's nerves at times. He definitely didn't want this to happen.

"Will the grandpa and cat be staying too?" I ask him

He shakes his head and smiles like he always does.

"No, apparently he owns a mini house over his own small shop here near by the house," he says with a laugh.

I try to tell him that maybe his cousin could stay with his grandpa instead but he holds up his hand as if saying there's more. I shut my mouth and Dixie walks over to us to be able to hear the conversation better.

"My cousin might have lived with them, but somehow they knew a lot about me and Dad so they insisted that he stay with us," Spuds says in a downer tone of voice.

Dixie places her head in her hand when she heard this. She is now looking at him as if he is still dumb or something.

"Well, of course he knows about you two!" she exclaims waving her arms around,"His dad was your dad's brother for a good eight years and I'm guessing they spoke to each other at least once in, like 10 years!"

I'm pretty sure she scared the wits out of Spuds with that speech. He is looking at her now like _she's _crazy. I step in to try and break that piece of awkward.

"Who knows Spuds, you might like him," I say and put a comforting hand on his shoulder

He sighs and leans back against the post.

"Probably not," He answers,"I like not having siblings."

Me and Dixie look at each other. This will be a interesting year with this kind of Spuds.

"Do you know his name?" Dixie asks squarely. It's getting late and she has to be home soon and so do I for that matter.

He stands up and rubs the back of his chocolate brown haired head so hard his signature light blue hat almost falls off.

"No, well yes, maybe, not really,"he states with difficulty

"What the heck does that even mean?!" I yell in confusion at my best guy friend

He sighs again.

"It means I only know what his nickname is," he admits," The nickname is Z."

Me and Dixie look at him like he's joking. But his face isn't laughing. I gulp and Dixie stares blankly at him.

"Odd nickname,"I say

Spud's smiles and we all laugh. I'm glad he feels better. When we stop laughing he starts to pack his stuff up.

"Yeah, I know. We'll I better get going see you dudes tomorrow,"he says then fist bumps me and Dixie and is gone home to meet his new cousin.

I wish him luck with that.

* * *

After Spuds left, me and Dixie said goodbye and I'm rushing to get home now. Okay, my family is this; Mom, Dad and my little sister Violet. My dragon trainer is my dad and the former American dragon, Jake Long. My mom used to be the best huntsgirl ever. Her name is now Rose Long. Then my sister is not a dragon, but a huntress in training. She practices her skills on me, _a lot_. My dad is always saying that until I fall desperately in love, I have to not mess up. So far I've messed up more than numbers exist. Anyways, I'm finally home. I am now going to be totally grounded for missing dinner. I'm so dead.

* * *

**I'll mostly just switch between these two with maybe a few ideas from Spuds. **

**Spuds:Hey what do you mean by 'a few ideas' from me. They should all be from me!**

**Me:Spuds, you are a main side characters don't push it. **

**Spuds:Main SIDE character! How dare you!?**

**I get out the duck tape. **

**Me(with evil expression):Holds still and this will hurt less**

**Spuds:Mfffff! Mfffff!**

**Me:Ah, much better! Rate and review and I'll un-tape Spuds**

**Peace out, everyone!**

**~Amogirl13 **


	3. Hello America

**I do not own the show or the characters. :)**

* * *

Me, Baba and Minka are in a cab, in New York City! I'm so excited to be here. There's lights and signs everywhere. The cars here are big and shiny. The roads are paved and people are absolutely everywhere!

"We are in America, flower" says Baba as I press my to the window,"That means you must learn the native language here. The language is english."

I turn to him and smile. He is so boring some times. This is one of those times I'm glad we have Minka with us or I would die of boredom. She is currently in a cage next to Baba and the car's other door.

"Come on, I think she gets it. She just needed to get away from her Dad," mews Minka.

Minka understands me the best. She can speak English so that's how we got the cab. I can speak English fluently but I don't need Baba knowing that. He can only speak hindu and would get mad if he finds out I can already speak it. It's my little secret.

* * *

The cab stops in front of a green and yellow two story house. We get out, get our stuff from the back and pay the driver. He speeds away at incredible speed.

We turn and look at the house. It looks about 20 years old with a old lawn. The tree in front of the house looks sort of dead. The green and yellow paint is peeling off the house. The porch looks like it hasn't been touched in years. I love it.

Baba turns to me. I'm taller than him, so I look down into his eyes. He and Minka are about to leave, I guess.

"Flower, me and Minka are going to the shop," he says. I was right! He continues,"Training is cancelled for this week. It starts next Monday in the shop at 4:30. Don't be late. Also be good and have fun. Good luck, Flower."

They turn and leave me in front of my uncles house, alone.

* * *

I look around. The sun's position makes me it's about 4:30 in the afternoon. The trees are in a slightly golden light. Also the trees are tall and thick! I have never seen any trees like this before. The flowers across the lawn are bright yellow and fluffy. They are very numerous. The houses here are tall and made of wood painted different colours. I guess Uncle loves these flowers.

There are a few made of bricks but only every second house. Back at home, most houses are made of cement or if they can't afford it their houses are made of clay. Papa and my brothers work so we can support our rice farm and keep our clay house. There's a strange box on a post by the paved road in front of each house. I wonder what they do?

* * *

I walk up the steps almost tripping on my yellow dress at the first step. I curse my un-lucky ankle bracelet. The hot wood is burning my feet as I walk up. Baba said that I must earn my shoes through good behavior but I will just put some on when I figure everything out with my uncle.

I reach the door. I put down my blue hip bag, put my orange head veil back in perfect place and knock on the door three times. I step back and wait for my uncle to open the door. A few moments later, a tall man with freckles and dark brown eyes opens the door. He looks at me then says.

"Sorry, but I don't want any more cookies yet. Come back next week."

He shuts the door in my face. Cookies? What the heck! I look at my orange sash that goes from my right shoulder to my left hip. 'Is my sash the reason he thinks that I'm a Bharat or scout?' I think before I knock again.

He opens the door and looks at me again. Right before he says something about cookies again I interrupt him.

"Hello, I'm Jazmine or as you would know me Z, your one and only niece," I tell him putting my hand out.

He stares at me for a good 30 seconds before he shakes my hand.

"Why don't you come in, Z?" he says and opens the door wider.

I walk in, my dress not covering my feet as I step up and into the house. I look to my uncle who just closed the door. He turns to me with a confused look on his face. I giggle at the way his face looks. It reminds me of all those skaters I beat. He stares at the hem of my dress. I guess he saw my bare feet. Well this will be fun.

"Okay, let's go to the living room." he mutters and walks ahead. I follow gracefully after him.

* * *

The living room is olive green with white trim. The furniture is either light brown or a muddy green. There is one sofa, two twin chairs, coffee table and one television in this room. My uncle must be rich!

"Please do take a seat," says my uncle

I sit on the sofa. My uncle sits across from me in one of the twin chairs.

I finally can see him for the first time. He is tall with shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He's wearing a long sleeve orange shirt under a blue t-shirt, baggy brown cargo pants, white sneakers and a moss green beanie. He sort of looks like a skater.

He looks at me nervously. I can see he isn't used to anything like this, so I smile reassuringly at him.

"So you're my little adopted bro's kid Z, right?" he asks still a little uncomfortable

I nod and smile sweetly at him. He leans back a little bit, laughing under his breath. It's my turn to look at him weird. He notices.

"Oh, the reason I'm laughing is because he always said that when he married he would only have boys and if he did have a girl he would keep her with him at all times. I guess that he didn't do what he thought he would, huh," explains my uncle

That's exactly what Papa did! He kept me under lock and key in India. I'm so glad I'm free but I will and do miss Mama and Papa. I wonder why Papa has to always do what he says will.

I shake my head and start to giggle at him. He looks at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"He did do exactly that, didn't he?" he asks

I nod. My uncle looks at me again, this time in wonder.

"Do you ever talk aside from when someone might slam a door in your face if you don't?" he asks.

I giggle for a third time.

"Yes, I can speak English fluently but you can't tell anyone aside from my cousin," I tell him," Mama, Papa and Baba have forbidden any language aside from hindu in India."

He smiles at me, mischief dancing in his dark eyes.

"So how come you can speak it fluently then, Miss perfect child?" he mocks

I laugh. He seems so unlike any of my family. So open and free. I wonder how Papa ended up so... Him.

"Well..."I say sheepishly to him," I am not the perfect child everyone thinks I am. I may have perfect grades but I pull a prank after every single test. I may be at school everyday but every single one of those days I involve myself in a fight and so on."

My uncle looks at me in complete disbelief. Then he starts laughing. And I know he's laughing at me. When he stops he eyes meet my death glare. He immediately gulps.

"Whoa hold the stare for interrogations. I'm sorry but that is not true. Your dad phoned me a few weeks ago saying that he might send his most responsible kid to live with me if they find a way to convince him. So sorry sweet pea but that would be you," he explains.

Well at least I'll be able to them all off again here. This might actually be more fun then him knowing the truth. I guess it pays to come off as a goody-goody sometimes.

I yawn and stretch out my arms. I immediately realize I'm making noise in front of a adult and stop. I put my hands in my lap and look at the floor guiltily. My uncle tilts his head at me.

"Um... something wrong sweet pea?" he asks

I look at him.

"I made noise in front of you," I tell him," I ask for your forgiveness."

He's still looking at me weird.

"It's okay. "he says and notices me cover up another yawn," Here let me show you to your new room. You must be tired."

I nod and follow him upstairs. While walking I realize I have to call my uncle something other than 'my uncle'. So when we get to my room I ask.

"What do you want me to call you?"

He waits till I'm on the bed and right before he closes the door he answers my question.

"You can call me Uncle Spud."

He closes the door and goes downstairs. I start to feel my eyelids getting heavy so I take off my veil and sash. I remove my dress and chakra. I slip on my tank top and a pair of sweat pants I bought at the airport, without Baba knowing I had bought it, and I roll into bed. Moments later sleep clans me and I'm out like a light.

* * *

**So how do you like this chapter? I didn't try to change Spud to much because I believe he's a kid a heart. And since no one reviewed Spuds stays taped up. Merry Christmas everyone!**

**R&R please.**

**Peace out peps,**

**~ Amogirl13 **


	4. My female cousin

**I don't own the show or the characters. AN: this chapter is Spuds p.o.v. Please enjoy!**

* * *

So I just left for home. I hope dad doesn't call to see where I am. It was so embarrassing last time because i had just opened the door when he phoned last time. I'm currently skating extremely fast so we won't have a repeat of that.

My house is two blocks away now. I dodge a stop sign and turn around the corner. I can now see our dandy-lion filled lawn and our twig like trees. I stop skating, I've arrived at home.

* * *

I look in our rusty mailbox. _Mom_ and dad had gotten just before _she_ got pregnant with me. I always hated _her_. _She _had three abortions and alcohol with me. Then _she _left dad and tried to take me with _her_. Dad got custody of me, however, and i wouldn't ever want to change that part. Sometimes me and dad have a paint ball contest where the mailbox is the target. That's the only reason we keep it. I slam the mailbox door closed and go to the door of my house.

When i open the door, i drop my board on the floor, close the door and walk in. I grab a apple from the counter in the kitchen and head into the living room.

I see dad on the couch, watching tv. I sit next to him.

"Hey Dad," i say

Dad turns his body to face me. He seems happy, i wonder why?

"Hey buddy, what's up?" he asks

* * *

Another thing, my dad rarely refers to me as 'son'. He usually calls me 'bud', 'buddy', 'champ' or 'Spudster'. He is dad-like, it's just he's always been a kid at heart so he always is sort been like my older brother. I don't mind as long as he loves me.

Back to thee story, though.

* * *

"nothing much, i was hanging with Nate and Dix at the skate park. Told them about my never to be mentioned before cousin visiting for a year," i say sourly.

I look at dad. He's looking at me sternly. I am trying to find the mock-ness in his eyes. The scary part is that there's none.

"Your cousin travelled a long way to see us, i bet he's asleep now, and here you are being sour about him coming," he tells me

"Dad, school starts in like 3 days! I always stress about school and now i'll be stressing about my cousin staying at my house with all our stuff, ALONE!" I exclaim.

Dad starts to laugh. I stare at him. What did i say that was so funny? When he stops, he explains why he was laughing.

"Arthur, your cousin isn't staying here while you're at school. He'll be going with you," says dad calmly.

I'm now having a mental break-down. Family going to the same school is never good, especially if you don't know them. I guess this never was a problem for dad otherwise he would made my cousin switch schools. This hurts my head and sucks with a capital 'S'.

Dad turns back to the tv as i process all this. As soon as i finish my break-down , i turn and watch the tv too.

Dad orders some pizza for dinner. We sit in the living room and continue to watch while eating. We put the leftovers in the fridge for Z, in case he gets hungry. It's about 8:30pm when Dad turns off the tv.

He turns his head to me.

"Why don't you go meet your cousin before you go to bed," says Dad, sleepy

"Sure," i reply in the same tone

Me and Dad always go to bed earlier than most teens would consider normal. But we can get up at earlier times thanks to that. Not that early though, i love my bed too much to get up real early. Same goes for Dad.

I slowly stand up and make my way up the stairs even slower. I eventually make it to the second story of our house. I make my way to the guest room next to my room.

* * *

When i get there i knock on the door three times. A muffled 'Come in' is heard from the other side of the door. I open the door and look around for my cousin. I see movement from the corner of my left eye. I turn in that direction and i'm certain my jaw dropped.

In front of me is a tanned girl with ankle length midnight black hair and deep green eyes. Her left ear has a gold hoop at the top of it and a small diamond at the bottom. Her right ear has a chain going from the top of it to the bottom. Her nose has a mini diamond in it. Her hair is in a braid that almost touchs the ground over her left shoulder. She wearing a scoop neck tank top with baggy dark blue sweat pants. She's breath takeaway beauty.

"Oh, hello. I'm Jazmine but you can call me Z," she says with a voice like silk," I'm your youngest cousin. A pleasure to meet you."

She steps toward me and extends her hand to me. I stare at it a moment before I shake it. It returns to her side. She looks at me expentently and i realize she wants my name.

"Oh yeah, I'm Arthur, your only cousin, i think," i tell her,"But please call me Spuds."

She laughs at my words of confusion. Her laugh is sort of like the tinkling of jingle bells. She stops laughing at smiles warmly at me and nods. I guess i am her only cousin then.

* * *

I back up to the the door. She watchs me sort of like i would expect a cat to look at a mouse. not with the attack in the eyes though, more like curiousity. I cough a little and her stare de-inensifies. I relax a little, those green eyes seem to see everything and know all.

"Well goodnight, Z. There's food in the fridge if you get hungry. I'm in the room next to you and Dad's across the hall if you need if you need us," i tell her,"And lastly welcome to NYC, America, Cousin."

With that i close the door. I walk into my room and flop on my bed. Maybe Nate was right. I might just like him, no, not him, her. This is going to be a interessing year for sure. Then darkness surronds me but not before those green eyes appear. Though this. Time those eyes were slanted, just like a cat.

* * *

**I got bored of waiting plus Spuds was getting really annoying. I'll tie him up next time i get a chance. **

**Spuds: And that won't happen. I'm in every chapter!**

**Me: Not true, You're not in the next chapter! **

**Me:[realizes what she just said and gets out the duck tape]**

**Spuds: NO! Not again![runs away from me]**

**Me:[chasing Spuds while laughing evil-like]**

**Peace out peps, **

**~ Amogirl13 **


End file.
